se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bettino Craxi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Bettino Craxi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il primo ministro, Bettino Craxi, con il cancelliere tedesco, Helmut Kohl, e il presidente francese, Francois Mitterand (Ap). Francia * Ver Bettino Craxi - François Mitterrand.jpg| Craxi con François Mitterrand con alla sede del Psi (foto Ansa) Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Bettino Craxi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| 1983 - 1 gennaio, Il Presidente del Consiglio Bettino Craxi incontra Papa Giovanni Paolo II. ilsocialista.com España * Ver Bettino Craxi - Felipe González.jpg| Imagen de archivo de Bettino Craxi y Felipe González. EFE Italia * Ver Giuseppe Saragat - Sin imagen.jpg| - da sinistra: Giuseppe Saragat (PSDI, seduto), Giovanni Malagodi (PLI) e Bettino Craxi (PSI), Roma, 1976....- from left: Giuseppe Saragat (PSDI, Italian Social Democratic Party, seated), Giovanni Malagodi (PLI, Italian Liberal Party) and Bettino Craxi (PSI, Italian Socialist Party), Rome, 1976 Photo: Dino Fracchia Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| Roma Dicembre 1983.Funerale di Unberto Terracini in piazza Montecitorio, partecipano:Giovanni Leone, Francesco Cossiga Presidente del Senato,Leopoldo Elia Presidente della Corte Costituzionale, Bettino Craxi Presidente del Consiglio dei ministri, Ugo Vetere Sindaco di Roma, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Ministro dell'Interno.Umberto Elia Terracini (Genova, 27 luglio 1895 - Roma, 6 dicembre 1983) è stato un politico e antifascista italiano, presidente dell'Assemblea costituente e dirigente - del Partito Comunista Italiano..The funeral of Umberto Photo: Stefano Montesi Bettino Craxi - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini e il primo ministro Bettino Craxi.Fonte: Almanacco socialista 1984 Bettino Craxi - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Il presidente del consiglio Bettino Craxi e il presidente Francesco Cossiga durante giuramento del governo in una foto del 1986. ilsecoloxix.it Bettino Craxi - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| 31 Gen 1993 – CRAXI E SCALFARO ATT NATTA FERRARO p.s. la foto e’ utilizzabile nel rispetto del contesto in cui e’ stata scattata, e senza intento diffamatorio del decoro delle persone rappresentate – 1993-01-31 CRAXI E SCALFARO CRAXI BETTINO,SCALFARO OSCAR LUIGI, – fotografo: Ravagli / GIACOMINOFOTO / Fotogramma Bettino Craxi - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Craxi e Napolitano. corriere.it Arnaldo Forlani - Bettino Craxi.jpg| Bettino Craxi, Arnaldo Forlani and George H. W. Bush. centrostudimalfatti.org Bettino Craxi - Giovanni Spadolini.jpg| "Caro Bettino Craxi, hai esagerato": il giorno in cui Spadolini ruppe. Libero Bettino Craxi - Ciriaco De Mita.jpg| Bettino Craxi (S) e Ciriaco De Mita (D) in una foto d'archivio. ANSA FOTO Bettino Craxi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Bettino Craxi e Giulio Andreotti. Photo: Una foto diversa della prima Repubblica. Ogni giorno. Bettino Craxi - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Bettino Craxi e Giuliano Amato, direzione del PSI, 28 Gennaio 1985. dagospia.com Bettino Craxi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Bettino Craxi Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Bettino Craxi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher in una foto d'archivio con l'allora segretario socialista italiano Bettino Craxi.(ANSA) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi shakes the hand of general Wojciech Jaruzelski, Warsaw 1985. Getty URSS * Ver Bettino Craxi - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| El presidente soviético Mikhail Gorbachev con el líder socialista Bettino Craxi. Foto: Fratelli Alinari. Fuentes Categoría:Bettino Craxi